Delinquent School
by BookLoverGirl18
Summary: Sure Rei may toss the occasional book (that may or may not have over 800 pages), pour some food on some someone, and she's been known to deal a good beat down at times, to teach a lesson, but nothing that major to get her sent to a school for Delinquents. After being kicked out of her school for causing trouble again, Rei Lewis is forced to go to The Grand Line.


The Delinquent School

(AN: I do not own One Piece, Oda does. I do however own the OC Characters that I created in this story. Please do not copy this story and claim it as your own.)

Chapt. 1: Entering the School For Delinquents

 _My life sucks_ , a short girl thought, sighing as she watched her surroundings pass by her through the window of the car, and scowling upon remember why she was in this situation in the first place, _This is all that stupid jerk's fault._

The girl was short (4ft 8 inch.). She had shoulder length, curly, and brown hair with green eyes. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a silver rose design on the front under a black jacket-sweater (the jacket-sweater opened in the front) with buttons of different anime characters on the front. She had on a pair of black pants that had silver zippers all over it and on her feet was a pair of black-leather, steel-toed combat boots with neon green shoelaces. She was wearing a necklace in a design of a green dragon sitting on top of a key.

 **2 Days Earlier**

 _"_ _THIS WAS THE LAST STRAW!" the principle shouted at a short girl that was sitting across from him in a chair, his face red with anger, and a huge vein on his forehead popped, "THROWING A BOOK IN SOMEONE'S FACE, THROWING FOOD AT SOMEONE, PUNCHING SOMEONE IN THE NOSE, AND NOW KICKING MR. JACKSON BETWEEN THE LEGS?!"_

 _"_ _Technically, I didn't_ _ **throw**_ _the food I just poured it on Katty's head," the short girl defended, a bored tone in her voice, only to flinch when the principle cut her off, "And Cole was being a…"_

 _"_ _DO YOU THINK THIS IS SOME KIND OF JOKE?" the principle fumed, pacing around his desk, and the vein on his neck bulging, "YOU'VE DONE NOTHING BUT CAUSE THIS SCHOOL TROUBLE! GO CLEAN OUT YOUR LOCKER AND WHEN YOU COME BACK TO MY OFFICE, YOUR PARENTS AND I WILL DISCUSS WHAT TO DO WITH YOU!"_

 **Back to the present**

 _Which is exactly why I'm in this car heading to a school I had no idea even existed,_ the short girl thought, staring out the window with a frown on her face.

"Here you are Miss," the driver called, pulling up to an old brick building, and handing the girl her bags when she got out of the car, "Good luck."

 _How_ _ **encouraging**_ , the girl thought sarcastically, hearing the driver mutter she's going to need it, walking up the stone steps, opening a black fence that had graffiti spray painted all over it, and pressing a button by the door, _Here goes nothing._

"Hello? Is someone there?," an annoying voice spoke through the speaker.

 _Ugh, he sounds like a glob of mucus,_ the short girl thought, wrinkling her nose up in disgust, but speaking back into the receiver, "Yeah, this is Rei Lewis…"

"You must be the new girl that Duffy was expecting.," the annoying voice laughed, then the line went dead, and a buzzing sound came from the doors.

 _Time to get this over with,_ Rei thought-sighing, opening the door, walking into the building, and being lead to the office by a short girl with blue hair (she was even shorter than Rei, who was 4ft. 8 inch.), "I don't mean to be rude, but how old are you?"

"I'm 26," the girl answered, a smirk on her face, and leading into an office, "Even though I look like an elementary school kid, I actually already finished college. I'm working as Mr. Doflamingo's secretary. The name's Sugar."

"It's nice to meet a fellow shorty." Rei grinned, having a seat on a black leather chair when Sugar motioned for her to have a seat, and setting her bags down on the ground.

"You can have a seat, I'll let Mr. Doflamingo know you're here…" Sugar smiled, reaching for the phone, only to look up when a blonde haired man opened a door and grinned creepily.

"Thank you Sugar for escorting Ms. Lewis here, I'll take it from here.," the man grinned wickedly, motioning me to follow him, and opening the door wider.

"Of course Mr. Doflamingo." Sugar smiled, sitting down on her chair, and typing on her computer.

"Quite the _little_ troublemaker aren't you Miss Lewis," Mr. Doflamingo, sitting down at his desk, closing the door behind me, and looking at a tan folder, "Throwing books, throwing food, and my favorite: kicking a…Mr. Jackson between the legs."

"For the last time, I didn't _throw_ the food at Katty, I walked over to her and _poured_ it onto her head," Rei defended, sitting down in the chair across from Mr. Doflamingo, and scrunching up her nose upon seeing all the pink inside the room, "And Cole was being…"

"A dick wasn't it?" Mr. Doflamingo smirked, glancing up at Rei over the folder, and setting it down on the desk, "Your words not mine."

"Is stating the truth wrong?" Rei deadpanned, setting her bags down, and touching her necklace with her fingers, _How can anyone like pink this much?_

"Nope," Mr. Doflamingo grinned widely, calling into the receiver, asking Sugar something, and introducing me to a girl in a white apron that just walked into the room, "Rei this is Baby 5. She goes to this school and she'll be showing you around the school."

"Yo." I nodded, getting up, picking up my bags, taking the papers out of Mr. Doflamingo's hands, and following Baby 5 out of the door.

"It's nice to see you, Mr. Doflamingo Sir," Baby 5 nodded her head in respect towards Doflamingo, and walking out the door with me following her, "First, I'll show you to your dorm so you can drop those off, 2nd, we'll go to the school's bookstore to get your books that you need and lastly I'll show you the classrooms, but since classes don't start until tomorrow you'll be able to get settle in."

"Thanks." I thanked, following her down the polished marbled hallway, and carrying my bags.

"No problem," Baby 5 smirked, glancing back at me over her shoulder, and leading me down the hallway, "Welcome to Grand Line. The school for Delinquents."

 _Why do I get feeling I've just been sent into a crazy house?_ Rei thought warily, following Baby 5.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
